1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual face putter-type club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf industry has been inventing putters that make the game of golf easier for the high handicap player. One such putter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798 to David Pelz. The Pelz patent discloses a putter with an alignment means to assist a golfer in aiming a golf ball toward a hole during putting. The Pelz patent discloses using two or three golf ball shaped indicators as the alignment means. The golf ball shaped indicators may be circles, hemispheres, or complete spheres. The Pelz patent discloses positioning the indicators along a line extending rearward from the center of percussion.
Another patent that discloses an alignment means is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,083 to Szczepanski. The Szczepanski patent discloses a group of lines that converge toward the center of the face of the putter.
Yet another patent that discloses an alignment means is Great Britain Patent Application Number 4,659,083 to Lilley. The Lilley patent also discloses a group of lines that converge toward the center of the face of a putter.
Another example is Schmidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,068, for a Golf Putter With Dished Bottom Surfaces which discloses a putter composed of a single cast material and having a hollow interior.
Another example is Uebelhor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,484, which was filed on Mar. 20, 1998 for a Golf Putter Head. Uebelhor discloses a putter head with a U-shaped body and a block within the middle. The block has a lower specific gravity than the U-shaped body.
Yet another example is Rose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,412 originally filed in January of 1996 for a Golf Club, Particularly A Putter. The Rose patent discloses a center portion composed of a light metal material and the heel and toe portions composed of heavier metals. The metals are forged or cast to create the putter head.
Another example is Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,616 for a Golf Club, which was originally filed in 1984, discloses a lightweight composite material molded to a hard, high density material for distribution of mass. Fernandez discloses a composite shell with a high density insert composed of tungsten or some other high density material.
Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,708 for a Golf Putter With Polyhedral Head And Rotatably Selectable Traction Control Faces, discloses a putter with two faces of different ball impacting characteristics.
Although these inventions have provided new and improved putters for making the game of golf more enjoyable for high handicap players, the prior art has not optimized a putter by making it easily interchangeable from on striking surface to another while providing greater stability.